


Bath Time

by gay_hp_ships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_hp_ships/pseuds/gay_hp_ships
Summary: Pansy gets a promotion.Hermione decides to show her how proud she is.P.S this is porn
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 91





	Bath Time

"Pansy?" Hermione called out to her wife as she walked into their modest cottage in the British countryside, kicking off her heels as she closed the front door behind her.  
"In the bathroom" was her reply.  
She smiled as she walked through the light-filled corridor. She pushed open the wooden door that opened into the bathroom. She stepped inside the room and sat down on the edge of the bath.  
Pansy's shoulder-length hair had been pulled back into a pony-tail (despite the fact it was her least favorite hairstyle) and had been pushed over the edge of the bathtub, dripping water onto the floor, which normally would have upset Hermione, but in the moment she couldn't care less. Bubbles hid most of her body, though the tops of her cream-white breasts could still be seen. Hermione looked at Pansy's face and smiled. Pansy had a smirk on her face despite the fact that her head was leant against the edge of the bathtub and her eyes were shut.  
Hermione picked up some of the bubbles and blew them onto Pansy's face, causing her to open her eyes and giggle.  
"You're spoiling yourself" Hermione commented as she watched her wife sink deeper into the water.  
She bit her lip as her expression filled with pride. "Don't worry, I deserve it".  
Hermione tilted her head and gave her a look of curiosity. "Why?".  
Pansy waited a few seconds to make Hermione impatient and get on her nerves. "I got promoted to head of the department of magical trauma at Saint Mungo's," She said with a chuckle, clearly proud of herself.  
Hermione quickly leaned forward and kissed her, not even caring that part of her blazer fell into the water and got completely soaked.  
When they finally came up for air Hermione cupped Pansy's face in her hands. "I am so proud of you".  
Pansy's famous Slytherin smirk returned to her face. "Well, maybe you can join me in this bathtub and show me how proud you are".  
Hermione didn't reply. Instead, she stood up and took a step away from the bathtub, before beginning to strip. She took off her blazer and threw it across the room, which was soon followed by her shirt, then bra, then skirt, then stockings.  
"Like what you see?" Hermione laughed as she slipped into the bathtub opposite of Pansy.  
Her reply was a swift kiss Pansy's chest pressed against hers.  
Hermione broke the kiss, taking Pansy's perfect tit into her mouth, causing her to moan loudly and throw her head back in pleasure. As Hermione sucked and nipped on one boob she began to flick the nipple of the other one.  
After a few moments, she switched tits, continuing her previous motions.  
Pansy's loud moans and whimpers were quickly silenced when Hermione kissed her, and let her hand begin to roam down Pansy's body.  
She gently pushed Pansy back so she was flush against the bath and positioned herself so she was straddling the other girl.  
She continued to kiss Pansy, while her hand traveled further and further down her body.  
She ran her finger through the lips of Pansy's pussy, not knowing whether or not knowing if she was wet from arousal or the bathwater, but she didn't really care, by now she had already decided what she was going to do.  
She ran her finger over Pansy's clit, making sure to press down a little harder than she had everywhere else, and smiled at the other woman's reaction as Pansy's hips bucked up to meet her hand and she almost squealed.  
Hermione began to rub Pansy's clit in a circular motion, pressing down every couple of seconds, pulling low moans and whimpers from Pansy's mouth.  
"P-please Hermione" Pansy begged her legs already shaking as she felt the beginnings of an orgasm coming on. "I-I need more".  
Hermione smirked, taking her hand away, Pansy groaning at the sudden loss of friction. "Now Pansy, what have I told you about begging, it makes you look pathetic," Hermione said with a laugh, watching as Pansy writhed underneath her trying to find something that could give her pleasure.  
"I-I promise I won't beg" Pansy mumbled underneath her breath, trying to calm down her breathing and her body.  
"Sorry, I couldn't hear that, could you say it a little louder," Hermione said with a smirk. She loved the effect that teasing had on Pansy, and couldn't help but bite her lip as she watched Pansy's body continue to shake after the sudden loss of pressure.  
"I promise I won't beg," She said, her voice more forceful and controlled now.  
Hermione smirked as she put her hand back on Pansy's clit and started her motion again, though this time she was much slower in her movements. "One complaint out of you, and I'll stop, and I don't know if I'll be generous enough to start again," she said in a low tone, knowing what the slow pace would do to Pansy.  
Pansy nodded, and for it, Hermione sped up just slightly, but it was enough for Pansy to notice and moan lowly, her arms gripping onto the edges of the bathtub for support.  
Hermione continued the slow pace for a few minutes until Pansy was writhing and desperate, though she was smart enough to stay silent, not trusting what she might say. Her body was shaking under the pressure and Hermione could tell the prolonged teasing had gotten to her.  
Hermione laughed as she took her hand away from Pansy's pussy and her body continued to shake, her orgasm close to crashing onto her. Hermione smiled as a look of shock passed over Pansy's face. "B-but I didn't even say anything" she whimpered, feeling her orgasm dissipate.  
"You seemed like you were enjoying it far too much," Hermione said, shaking her head. "New rules, you aren't allowed to beg and you aren't allowed to cum till I tell you you can, otherwise I'll punish you out of the bathtub, alright".  
Hermione waited for Pansy to nod before putting her hand back into the folds of her pussy. She quickly found the clit and began to rub it fast and harsh, causing Pansy to moan.  
Hermione smiled as Pansy's hips bucked up again, her body clearly loving the new pace and pressure.  
"Remember," Hermione said with a smirk as she plunged a finger into Pansy's tight, hot cunt, causing Pansy to moan and arch her back. "You're not allowed to cum till I tell you," Hermione said, knowing how close Pansy must have been, her legs quivering and her eyes rolling back in her head.  
Pansy nodded, remembering Hermione's promise, or threat, depending on how you looked at it. She bit down her lip harsh enough to draw blood, fighting off her orgasm that was threatening to spill over.  
Hermione watched with a smile as Pansy continued to hold back her orgasm, her body writhing and her pussy spasming around her finger. She quickly added another finger and began to pump them in and out of her at an unfathomable pace.  
She continued like that fr a few minuted, genuinely impressed at how well Pansy was doing before finally deciding to let her up.  
She leaned down and whispered in Pansy's ear. "You can cum now".  
Pansy screamed as she finally let go, her orgasm washing over her in waves as all the pleasure that had been building up inside of her was let go.  
Hermione drew out Pansy's orgasm by continuing to rub her clit at an unforgiving pace.  
Pansy sighed once her orgasm had finished, leaning against the wall of the bathtub, closing her eyes and resting as her body recovered from her earth-shattering orgasm.  
Hermione pulled out something from one of the side cupboards next to the bathtub.  
She turned it on to one of the lower levels and the vibrations were enough for Pansy to pay attention to it.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Pansy asked her voice a mixture of anticipation and confusion.  
Hermione laughed as she slid it underneath the water's surface, turning it up a level or two. "Told you we wouldn't regret investing in a waterproof vibrator," she said placing it running it through Pansy's pussy.  
Pansy's body shook despite the fact it was on one of the lower settings, her body over-sensitive from her previous orgasm.  
"You like that?" Hermione asked her voice low as she presses it against the sensitive flesh harshly causing Pansy to moan.  
Pansy nodded, her body in heaven as her hips bucked up and her body slid further into the water.  
Hermione smirked, focusing on Pansy's clit, causing her to let out a low moan her body writhing as waves of pleasure raced through her.  
She kept it there for a few minutes, watching as Pansy tried to shift to get more pleasure from the toy as it was on the lowest setting.  
Hermione turned it up a notch so that the toy wouldn't give Pansy mind-boggling pleasure, but enough to keep her satisfied for a little while. She knew that it wouldn't take long for Pansy's second orgasm to arrive, so decided to make the best out of the situation.  
After a few minutes, Hermione turned the toy up to the highest level and pressed it down onto her clit roughly. The other girl screamed as she felt her orgasm suddenly come on in a quick wave.  
"H-Hermione I'm not gonna last long" She whimpered, her pussy clenching down. "I'm so close".  
In reply, Hermione simply pressed the toy down onto Pansy clit harder and watched as the other girl writhed, her orgasm rushing over her.  
"Good?" She asked after a few minutes, enough time for Pansy to recover.  
"Amazing"


End file.
